the_lost_towerfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Features
Levels Battle Types -Single Player Mode: Single player mode follows the storyline in the tasks. Players need to complete single player mode in order to access the features deep inside the game. -Team mode: Team up with other players or bots to challenge bosses for great rewards. Modes On each scene, you can choose among Normal Mode, Veteran Mode, and Expert Mode. The more difficult modes will reward better prizes upon completion. -Normal Mode: The first and original floor which is unlocked from the beginning. -Veteran Mode: Unlocks after you climb up to Floor 2 of the Lost Tower. -Expert Mode: Unlocks after you climb up to Floor 3 of the Lost Tower. Level Details Each level contains a series of squares. When you land on a square, the corresponding event will activate. -Normal Combat: You will encounter opponents. Defeat them to continue. -Mini-Boss: You meet stronger opponents here. These squares can't be passed over. -Boss: You meet the final bosses here. Defeat them to finish this level. -Recovery: Your defeated monsters will be revived. -Decline: Your monster will lose some HP or gain a debuff. -Portal: You are teleported to another square, moving either forward or backward in the challenge. It all depends on your luck! -Chest: Open your chest to get goodies. -Buff/Debuff: Gives you a buff or debuff. -Caves: Caves are home to Rare monsters. This is the only place where you can catch monsters in Veteran Mode. Energy -Energy Cost: You lose a bit of energy after passing a level. If you quit a level halfway, you won't lose your energy. Different levels take up different amounts of energy. -Energy Refill: You get 1 point of energy back every 5 minutes. Once your energy is completely restored, you won’t get any more. If you want to get your energy back immediately, you can spend coins to refill your energy bar. If you spend coins, your energy can even exceed the maximum amount. VIP 1 or higher can have at least one free refill a day. Items Currency The Lost Tower features two types of currency: silver money and coins. Silver Coins: You can get money from completing tasks and levels. Money is used for purchasing common items, items that can help you level up your monsters, training, and more. Gold Coins: You can get coins by completing certain tasks or by purchasing them through the Buy Coins option. You can use coins to purchase rare items, capture monsters with a 100% success rate, clear cooldowns, and more. Exchangable Items Certain items can be exchanged for others. They are: Essence of Wisdom: Essence of Wisdom is gained through disenchanting unwanted skill books. They can then be exchanged for any skill book in the Magic Shop. -Essence of Life: Essence of Life is gained through disenchanting unwanted scrolls. They can then be exchanged for any scroll in the Magic Shop. -Boss Essence: Boss Essence is gained from defeating Bosses and can be exchanged for legendary monster scrolls. -Master Points: Master Points are gained through activities, floor rewards, and VIP rewards. They can be used to tame monsters and exchanged for healing items. -Honor: Honor is gained through PVP Arena battles. It can be exchanged for other items under the Honor section in the Shop. -Monster Items: Healing and Rejuvenating Items Healing Potions and Combat Jellies restore HP and/or revive monsters during PVP. These items can be equipped to your monsters and will automatically activate when your monsters are defeated or low in health. -Equipments: Equipment can raise the stats of the monster by equipping it. Some equipment can increase the amount of EXP you gain from combat. -Catalysts: These items contain special powers that can help your monster evolve. Some monsters can only evolve when these catalysts are equipped to them. -Scrolls: Scrolls contain ancient formulas that tell us how to synthesize more common monsters into rarer ones. Each scroll can synthesize multiple monsters into one new monster. -Skill Books: Skill books can teach your monsters special skills. You can tap Skill Book on the Monsters> Monster Info to see what skill books you can use.